Kanzoku Akagami/History
History Kanzoku Akagami never really had a good life. Abandoned as an infant, Kanzoku doesn't remember her father or mother at all. She was taken in by the matron of a small orphanage, and promptly bullied for her entire childhood. Picked on by the other children at the orphanage, Kanzoku grew up distant from kids her age. She didn't have anyone to teach her anything, and was too distrusting of other people to turn to them for help, so she simply decided to teach herself. Kanzoku would go around the town whenever she had nothing to do (so basically, all the time), spending time watching other people interact. She taught herself how to read and write, which flowers were named which, which tools to use to chop food. She learned everything she could from watching the inhabitants of Loguetown. The inhabitants of Loguetown, who she grew to gain some of her core personality traits. The inhabitants of Loguetown, who she learned most of her ideals and morals from. The inhabitants of Loguetown, who absolutely hated pirates. Growing up, Kanzoku had been told the same thing over and over again: Pirates are scum. Pirates are filth who plunder and destroy and murder, and they should all die. She was told that all pirates were the same, and that all pirates were the enemy. Much like Arlong corrupting Hody Jones into hating humans, Loguetown itself corrupted a pure, innocent child into a killing machine that hated pirates with a passion. However, another key event of Kanzoku's life happened when she was 9 years old. Hungry from a small meal, Kanzoku roamed the more desolate parts of Loguetown in search of food. Around 15 minutes into roaming, she came across a dull beeswax-colored apple hanging from a low tree branch. Another time, she would have immediately turned away ad went elsewhere. But she was so hungry, and the apple was so close to her. Sh reached out, grabbed the apple, and ate it. Immediately, she wished she didn't, but her growling stomach decided to make itself known again, and Kanzoku immediately continued eating, finishing off the apple and heading back to the orphanage with a churning stomach and a sudden burst of exhaustion. The next day, she found that she could see so much better than yesterday. Also, her eyes fell out, but she could still out of them. She was understandably panicking. As she went from panicking fanatic to slightly less panicking fanatic, Kanzoku eventually decided to hone her Devil Fruit powers and control them to the best of her abilities. At 16 years old, Kanzoku signs up for the Marines. Between her fanatical hatred of pirates, her exceptional skill in martial arts, and her prodigy-level skill with firearms, she is almost immediately signed up for a Marine Task Force, hopping around every one for two years before the higher-ups finally settled on her staying in Task Force Gygas, sailing with them for 5 years and acting as the primary sniper who dealt with pirate crews. Everything, in her eyes, was right. And then the Palette Pirates came along. After a sound defeat from the Palette Pirates, Kanzoku was taken prisoner, along with four other Marines. Amongst the five, she was the most hateful, always trying to escape even on sea, looking for a way to leave. She spent time trying to radio back o HQ, justifying her hatred for pirates. This went on for a whole year as the Palette Pirates served her food, kept her warm, and gradually, unknowingly, wore down on her extreme bias. And then Kanzoku bore witness to the complete subjugation of Aos Si Island, and spent the next 3 months in a complete stupor, her body running on auto-pilot, as she tried to process the fact that her entire worldview was wrong. She watched the Palette Pirates train and arm the oppressed villagers, watched them rally the disjointed inhabitants into a psuedo-army, and watched the beginning of the Aos Si Rebellion. When she saw how the Marines tried to gun them down, how the citizens fought back for their human rights, that was when she understood that the world was not black and white. Recovering from her existential breakdown (somehow), she took control of the Great Blank Canvas along with the four other Marine prisoners, and together, the five of them completely forced back the arriving Buster Call, which had been called to eradicate Aos Si Island. With reinforcements cut off, and LaCroux defeated, the Marine surrendered, and the inhabitants celebrated the reinstatement of their freedom. 3 months later, Kanzoku Akagami meekly, oh so meekly, asks to join the Palette Pirates. The same pirate she had blindly resented and tried to torment for a full year. They accepted her with open arms. 3 months after that, she bears witness to the Battle of Marineford, and loses any trace of her childhood corruption in her primal fury. Along with the rest of her crew, Kanzoku goes on a 2-year rampage spanning the entire North Blue, and completely forcing the Marine presence back under her captain. Returning to their headquarters in Aos Si Island, Kanzoku begins a plan, to follow in the footsteps of the greatest known pirate crew ever. And the adventure continues.....